A. Field
The invention relates to a support for the body of a lying or sitting person, comprised of a formed structure of a permanently flexible material, comprising a bottom part that has a head end and an opposing foot end, and from which several ribs arranged side-by-side protrude towards the upper side running approximately transversely to the longitudinal center line of the support and being inclined, in the side view, towards the head end.
B. Related Art
Such a support is, for example, described in the document EP-A-0 036 158. The ribs of this known support run transversely and hence perpendicular to the longitudinal center line of the support, and are inclined towards the head end, so that they point obliquely into the direction of the head.
There, a support for a lying person is also described, wherein that zone of the support exhibiting the mentioned ribs, is subdivided into two zones, namely into a dorsal zone and a nates zone. The ribs in the dorsal zone thereby point obliquely into the direction of the head, whereas the ribs in the nates zone point obliquely into the direction of the legs. All of these ribs, however, run strictly perpendicular to the longitudinal center line of the support, and hence continuously in parallel to each other.
From the document EP-A-0 442 999, a seat support is known that has ribs similar to the above-described support. The ribs or ridges described there, however, have on their upper free ends protrusion or xe2x80x9clobesxe2x80x9d extending approximately horizontally and hence approximately in parallel to the bottom part. The document GB-A-2197785 includes a similar teaching.
All of these seat supports have in common that the inclination of the ribs increases under the weight of the person to be rested, whereby a stretching effect is exerted on the body of the person concerned. In other words, the vertebral column and hence the intervertebral disks are relieved. However, all of these known seat supports exert only just a traction towards the head end or to the foot end.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a support of the mentioned kind disposing of an improved, and at the same time of a relieving, tensile effect.
This task is solved by a support characterized in that the ribs are arranged in an arrow shape, and form with the longitudinal center line an angle xcex1 greater than 90xc2x0 towards the head end.
The ribs of the inventive support therewith do not run perpendicular to the longitudinal center line, but in an angle xcex1. This angle xcex1 is embraced between the longitudinal center line and each of the ribs on the side pointing towards the head end. Thus, the ribs form a kind of arrow, the head of which lies on the longitudinal center line and points towards the head end. This angle xcex1 hence is enclosed between the longitudinal axis of each rib approximately pointing into the traverse direction to the support, and the longitudinal center line. The longitudinal center line therewith subdivides that zone of the support provided with the ribs of the described kind into a left zone and into a right zone, in each of which the ribs run differently to the longitudinal center line and result in the mentioned arrow shape. Moreover, with the inventive support, the entire support need not be provided with the depicted ribs. The support, on the contrary, can, for example, feature at its outer edges, a zone without such ribs; the ribs then are situated in the central zone of the support. Preferably, however, the entire support surface of the inventive support is provided with the depicted ribs.
By the described arrangement of the rips with an angle a tension or pulling force, respectively, is applied not exactly in the direction of the longitudinal center line but inclined thereto.
In other words, the tensile relief for a person rested on the support is not effected just into the direction of the head but starting from the vertebral column approximately into the direction of the shoulders. Thus, not only an improved tensile relief for the vertebral column and the intervertebral disks can be achieved, further positive effects can rather be obtained, as well. It has, for example, turned out that in a treatment involving the inventive support, the pulmonary volumes of patients can be increased. This is of a particular interest for asthmatic patients. Surprisingly, even new-born babies and geriatric patients can efficiently be treated in various pathological manifestations using the inventive support.
The angle xcex1 of the successive ribs moreover can increase from the foot end towards the head end. This means that the arrow becomes more and more acute towards its head end. Thus, the ribs of course will no longer run strictly in parallel, rather somewhat obliquely to each other.
According to a preferred embodiment, however, the angles a of all ribs are of the same size. The ribs thereby run mutually parallel on each side of the longitudinal center line.
According to a further preferred embodiment, the angle xcex1 is 95xc2x0 up to 120xc2x0.
The inventive support can constitute, according to an inventive variant, a dorsal rest for a seated person. In this event, the angle a of all ribs is preferably larger than 90xc2x0, so that the entire support zone has the described arrow-shaped ribs. For avoiding misunderstandings, it is pointed out that the ribs need not abut against each other at the longitudinal center line, rather can also be mutually staggered. Preferably, however, they will abut there against each other.
When the inventive support constitutes a dorsal rest, then the rib height preferably decreases from the center, for one, towards the head end and, for another, towards the foot end. In this case, the foot end as such would rather have to be designated as a nates end, since a dorsal rest for a seated person cannot protrude beyond the nates. For reasons of a simplified terminology, however, said term xe2x80x9cfoot endxe2x80x9d will be used for this embodiment, as well.
When the inventive support constitutes an orthopedic or therapeutic mat, then it is preferably subdivided into two zones, namely into a dorsal zone pointing towards the head end, and into a nates zone pointing towards the foot end. A person rested by means of such a mat hence lies upon the dorsal zone with his back, and upon the nates zone with his buttocks.
Viewed in the top view, the ribs, in the dorsal zone, form with the longitudinal center line an angle xcex1 greater than 90xc2x0 towards the head end, so that in said dorsal zone the depicted arrow shape is realized. The ribs are thereby inclined towards the head end as has been described above. In the nates zone, however, the ribs do not have an arrow shape towards the head end, rather can be perpendicular to the longitudinal center line and inclined towards the foot end. In this embodiment,, the ribs hence have a shape and configuration in the nates zone which has already been described in the prior art.
According to a preferred embodiment, however, the ribs in the nates zone have, likewise viewed in the top view, an arrow shape, whereby said arrow, however, does not point towards the head end, rather it points towards the foot end. In this nates zone, the ribs form with the longitudinal center line an angle xcex4 greater than 90xc2x0 towards the foot end, so that in this nates zone, too, the depicted arrow shape is realized but points towards the foot end. The angle xcex4 thereby is preferably smaller than the angle xcex1; in other words, the arrow shape in the nates zone is not as marked as it is in the dorsal zone.
The angle xcex4 preferably is 91xc2x0 up to 120xc2x0, and in particular 91xc2x0 up to 110xc2x0.
By means of the range indications 95xc2x0 up to 120xc2x0 for the angle xcex1, and 91xc2x0 up to 120xc2x0 for the angle xcex4, all intermediate values and in particular the individual values are moreover also disclosed. Thus, the range 90xc2x0 up to 120xc2x0 for the angle xcex1 is at least representative of the individual values 95xc2x0, 96xc2x0, 97xc2x0, 98xc2x0, 99xc2x0, 100xc2x0, 101xc2x0, 102xc2x0, 103xc2x0, 104xc2x0, 105xc2x0, 106xc2x0,107xc2x0, 108xc2x0, 109xc2x0, 110xc2x0, 111xc2x0, 112xc2x0,113xc2x0, 114xc2x0, 115xc2x0, 116xc2x0, 117xc2x0, 118xc2x0, 119xc2x0 and 120xc2x0, while the range 91 0up to 120xc2x0 for the angle xcex4 is at least representative of the individual values 91xc2x0, 92xc2x0, 93xc2x0, 94xc2x0, 95xc2x0, 96xc2x0, 97xc2x0, 98xc2x0, 99xc2x0, 100xc2x0, 101xc2x0, 102xc2x0, 103xc2x0, 104xc2x0, 105xc2x0, 106xc2x0, 107xc2x0, 108xc2x0, 109xc2x0, 110xc2x0, 111xc2x0, 112xc2x0, 113xc2x0, 114xc2x0, 115xc2x0, 116xc2x0, 117xc2x0, 118xc2x0, 119xc2x0 and 120xc2x0. In addition, all narrower ranges falling into the larger range indications are thereby covered and disclosed.
The separation between the dorsal zone and the nates zone thereby is effected in a purposeful manner on the level of the lumbar vertebrae zone of the person to be rested. In this lumbar vertebrae zone, additional ribs can also be present inclined neither towards the head end nor towards the foot end but extending perpendicular to the bottom part and/or running perpendicular to the longitudinal center line.
The height of the ribs, also in this embodiment, can decrease in the dorsal zone from approximately the center, for one, towards the head end, and, for another, towards the foot end (to be more precise, the buttocks end).Thus, the contour of the dorsal zone and the ribs, respectively, is better adapted to that of the vertebral column.
The inventive support can be combined with therefrom separated arm supports and/or lower leg supports, and also with a cervical support, and constitutes then the core element of said support system. The arm supports and the lower leg supports thereby are equipped with ribs corresponding to those present in the nates zone of the inventive support. The lower leg supports thereby have additional ribs preferably on that side, as well, which rests upon the ground, which ribs are inclined into the direction opposing that of the ribs in the support zone (i.e. that zone, in which the legs lie upon the lower leg support). Thus, an increased tension is exerted on the legs.
The cervical support preferably has an approximately semi-cylindrical bottom part, from which the ribs extend approximately in the radial direction. One could also say that the cervical support constitutes a xe2x80x9chalf rollxe2x80x9d. This cervical support is placed onto the inventive support in the zone of the person to be rested.
The ribs in the costal zone, as well as in the nates zone, and also the ribs of the arm supports, the lower leg supports and the cervical support, can have, at their free edge, a lobe approximately extending in parallel to the bottom part, for example lobes of the kind described and illustrated as xe2x80x9cflanges 2xe2x80x9d in GB 2197785A. Then, said lobe extends approximately horizontal in the support, the arm supports and the lower leg supports.
These lobes are preferably situated on that end of the support from which the ribs incline away. When the ribs hence are inclined towards the head end in the dorsal zone, then the ribs preferably extend towards the foot end. In the nates zone, where the ribs are inclined towards the foot end, the ribs preferably extend towards the head end. Yet, it is also possible that the rib lobes extend into that direction towards which the ribs are inclined. In addition, the ribs can also have two lobes of that kind on their free edge, one of which extending towards the head end, and the other towards the foot end, for example of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,124 at the upper ends of the ribs 18.